


daylight

by mediwitch3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Grinding, M/M, Rutting, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: He can’t exactly go up to his best friend and say “gee I really got off on you holding your piss, wanna do it again sometime?”. It would be weird.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	daylight

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say to this except im SO sorry and please read the tags

The first time is an accident.

He and Buck have been drinking steadily on the couch, one beer after another, and things are pretty foggy. He’s glad to have this moment with him after the day they’ve had, to just sit and talk and not feel it all, not feel the pressures of real life and know that Buck’s safe and here with him. Christopher’s at a sleepover, so he doesn’t have to worry about drinking too much, and Buck obviously has the same idea, the graveyard of empty bottles on the coffee table taking up more space than they normally do.

Buck shifts next to him a little, rubs his hands over his thighs. “I’m gonna go break the seal, man.”

Eddie doesn’t think, reaches out to stop him when he’s halfway out of his seat. “Don’t.”

Buck looks at him, confused and hazy. “Don’t?”

Eddie swallows, doesn’t know how to explain the feeling that’s choking him. “Not yet.”

Buck still looks confused, but he nods, settles back down next to him. Eddie watches him as they talk, makes sure Buck’s drink is never empty. He switches them over to water at some point, but he makes sure Buck keeps drinking. He gets up to go to the bathroom at one point, but Buck doesn’t try to go again.

He knows Buck’s watching Eddie watch him, but he hasn’t said anything about it. Just lets Eddie keep refilling his glass and squirming a little every once in a while.

They’re mostly sober by this point; enough time has passed and enough water has been drunk, but Eddie still feels... out of his body. A little lightheaded, watching Buck shift around in his seat. There’s a blush high on Buck’s cheeks, and he keeps flexing his hands, dragging them towards where his thighs are pressed together and then moving away as though he doesn’t want to give away how badly he has to go.

Eddie can see it though. Can see Buck’s leg bouncing and knows he’s getting desperate. Buck’s voice is getting strained, glancing at Eddie like he’s waiting to be told what to do.

Finally, he stops moving, makes a noise and clenches his eyes and fists shut tight, breathing a little harshly. Eddie’s breath catches, and he watches Buck shove a hand between his legs to cup himself hard. He can’t breathe, watching Buck struggle to hold it. Buck lets out a long breath, relaxing again after a moment but keeping his hand between his thighs. He looks at Eddie, his face and neck scarlet and his eyes a little shiny.

“Eddie,” he murmurs, “can I please?”

Eddie can’t speak, just nods and watches with a pounding heart as Buck shuffles off to the bathroom at top speed. His cock is throbbing in his jeans, and he doesn’t know how long Buck’s gonna be but he can’t help himself, presses down hard against his cock and ruts up into it once, twice, before he’s coming in his pants like a teenager.

He blinks against the spots that dance in his vision, breathing like he’s been running and sweaty at his temples. His mouth is parched, and he grabs his glass off the table with shaky hands to gulp down some water. He feels loose and wound tight at once, not really sure what just happened. He needs new pants.

—

They don’t talk about it, though Eddie knows they should. Buck’s not saying anything, though, and Eddie’s not gonna be the first one to bring it up. He can’t exactly go up to his best friend and say “gee I really got off on you holding your piss, wanna do it again sometime?”. It would be weird.

He thinks Buck’s been teasing him, but he can’t be sure. It’s not odd for Buck to ask him to get him a drink when he gets up to get one for himself, but he starts asking the others too. Eddie watches him drink every time, thinks maybe Buck’s smirking around the lip of the glass.

His suspicions are confirmed when Buck winks as he gets up to pee, after a week of eye contact and wondering, and Eddie feels himself flush from head to toe. Chimney gives him an odd look, but Eddie just shakes his head and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants.

—

Things escalate, as they always do with Buck.

They’re in the backyard, just shooting the shit while Christopher’s at school, and they’re not drinking ’cause it _is_ the middle of the day, but Buck’s been chugging water like he’s spent the last two years in the desert and Eddie can’t focus on what they’re talking about and—

Buck gives him a look as he takes another drink, water dripping from the corners of his mouth, and Eddie’s breath stalls in his chest. Buck lowers the glass to the ground, leans back to stretch his ridiculously long body, turns to Eddie again, a little smug.

“Can we take a bathroom break?” He asks. He makes no move to get up, like he’s waiting for Eddie’s cue, and Eddie swallows harshly, his throat suddenly dry.

He shakes his head slowly, feels like he’s floating as Buck sits back in his chair, a satisfied little smile on his mouth as though he knew the answer was coming. He reaches down to take another drink.

He doesn’t ask again, just keeps carrying the conversation and drinking steadily. He gets up to get more water a couple times, leaves Eddie sweating in the sun and struggling not to get hard about it.

Eddie takes a sip of his own drink during a lull in the conversation, watches as Buck shifts around and knows what that means, his heart pounding hard. Buck taps the edge of his glass, a bead of sweat trailing down his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. He licks his lips.

“How far is this gonna go?” Buck asks. His voice is low this time, gravelly and completely at odds with the sunshine beating down on them. Eddie feels too warm, thinks it should be dark out for them to be doing this.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Eddie says, equally quiet. He avoids Buck’s eyes, just watches him bounce his knee.

“Yes you do,” he knows Buck’s giving him a look, but he still doesn’t look up, “I’m just wondering what this is about for you, is all.”

Eddie feels embarrassed, watching Buck squirm in his seat but still holding an adult conversation with him. He shrugs, looks away from Buck’s legs when Buck presses them together and stares off into the garden so he doesn’t give away how hot he’s feeling. He’s glad for the arms of the chair, because it means Buck can’t see the tent he’s pitching in his pants.

“Eddie, talk to me,” Buck says, “I’m obviously fine with it, or I wouldn’t be participating.”

Eddie shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block out what Buck’s saying, embarrassment hot and heavy in his lungs.

Buck’s hand appears on his arm. “Is it the control? You like telling me what to—”

He cuts himself off, hand clenching hard around Eddie’s forearm and Eddie looks up to see him breathing harshly, his free hand wedged between his thighs as he rocks forward. Eddie swallows hard, and again when his throat clicks dryly, his cock throbbing against the zipper of his jeans. He clenches his own hand around the arm of his chair, waits while Buck rides out this wave of pressure.

“It’s that,” he croaks out, feels insane as he says it, “watching you get like that.”

“Like what?” Buck pants, his face red. His hand leaves Eddie’s arm to join the other between his legs, and he spreads them then draws them together like he can’t decide what’s better. Eddie can’t breathe.

“Desperate,” he whispers.

He sees Buck swallow, his pupils blown wide, just a thin ring of blue eclipsed by black. They watch each other in silence for a second, Eddie unsure what to say, and then Buck gasps, his thighs clamping hard around his hands as he struggles again.

“Fuck,” Eddie mutters, and presses the heel of his hand against his aching cock. Buck’s eyes widen, and he shudders, shoulders taught.

“Oh god,” he says, “you really are getting off on this.”

“Did you think I wasn’t?” Eddie snaps, embarrassed. He grips himself tightly though the fabric of his pants, a blurt of precome staining his jeans.

Buck stands, shaking his hands out and doing a little dance. He’s got his own wet spot now, underneath where Eddie guesses the head of his cock is, and seeing it makes Eddie suck in a breath, squeezing himself and watching Buck cross his legs and then uncross them. His belly is too hot, and he doesn’t know how to stop this but he’s also not sure he wants to.

Buck looks up at him from under his lashes, flushed with exertion and sweating under his arms, flapping his hands as he shifts from foot to foot.

“You never answered my question,” he says. His voice is rough, and it send a jolt through Eddie’s belly.

“What question?” He asks, distracted by the way Buck’s still moving.

“How far does this go?” Buck presses his hand over his cock and bends over, panting and making little _ah ah ah_ ’s that Eddie can’t handle hearing. He waits for Buck to look up at him.

“As far as you want it to,” he tells him. Buck glares.

“Eddie, I’m two seconds from peeing my pants, you gotta make a decision,” he snaps. Eddie throbs against his hand.

He swallows around the lump in his throat. Eyes burning, he says, “do it”.

Buck’s knees uncross and he straightens, letting go of himself. “Are you sure?”

There’s no coming back from this, but Eddie nods, feeling choked as he watches Buck lean his head back and let go. The wet spot spreads down his leg, and Eddie feels hot all over watching Buck piss himself, scrambles to pull himself out of his jeans and pull himself off before he loses his mind. He comes watching Buck shake his leg out, his vision whiting out as Buck shamelessly pulls off his soaked pants and underwear and stands bare from the waist down in his backyard.

“That was fun,” Buck says, and Eddie just stares at him, looking between Buck’s ruined pants and Eddie’s come splattered shirt. He hasn’t put his cock away yet, ’cause Buck’s also just standing there dangling, and he has no idea what to say to that.

“Are you serious?” He asks incredulously. He doesn’t wanna think about how wrecked he sounds. He still feels nervous and embarrassed, but Buck’s cavalier attitude makes him think this isn’t as big of a deal as he always thought it would be.

Buck shrugs. “Sure. We should do it again sometime. Can I borrow some pants?”

Eddie just stares at him.

—

Things come to a head rather quickly after that. They’re at Buck’s place this time, because “that’s where I keep my pants, _Eddie_ ”, and Eddie’s been handing Buck glass after glass, watching him fill up and feeling nervous all the while. It’s liberating, though, that they both know what’s happening and Eddie knows Buck’s on board. Buck’s just been smirking at him all night, chattering away and drinking whatever Eddie hands him.

Eddie feels a little feral, forcing Buck to drink more and more, but he can’t help it. He’s full of nervous energy, watching Buck drink and squirm and drink and squirm and he’s been half hard since he walked through the door. They haven’t talked about what this means for their relationship yet, but Eddie thinks it’d be kinda weird if they don’t end up doing like… dinner, or something after this. Right? You’re supposed to date people before you make them pee themselves to satisfy your weird kinks.

Buck’s getting antsy, and he must be full to bursting at this point. Eddie’s made him drink _a lot_ , and it’s been hours, but he hasn’t complained. He just keeps sipping and talking and dancing in his seat. Eddie sits next to him, hasn’t taken in anything Buck’s said in the last few minutes when Buck rolls his eyes and throws a leg over Eddie to crawl into his lap. Eddie’s startled, wasn’t expecting this but also isn’t complaining, either. It’s not like it’s a secret, at this point, that he’s aggressively attracted to Buck. He lets his hands land on Buck’s hips, arches a brow up at him.

“We’re gonna try something different this time,” Buck tells him, and scoots forward so his groin is pressed tight against Eddie’s. Eddie swallows a noise, knows there’s no way Buck can’t feel how hard he is in his pants.

Buck moves his hands up Eddie’s neck to play with his hair, the grip turning painful as Buck shudders, his thighs clamping tight around Eddie’s hips. Buck’s forehead knocks against his, just shy of painful, and he rolls his hips a little as he pants against Eddie’s mouth.

“Christ,” Eddie mutters, looking down at where Buck’s pressing their cocks together and the tiny spot that appears on Buck’s jeans. Buck must be half-hard, because the spot is higher than Eddie expects, and it makes the air in Eddie’s lungs turn hot and unwieldy.

Buck smirks in Eddie’s periphery, Eddie’s eyes still glued to Buck’s groin. “I thought you might like this better.”

Eddie has nothing to say to that, just reaches a hand down to press against Buck’s belly. Buck makes a whimpering sound, twitching forward to knock their cocks together again as his thighs flex around Eddie’s hips.

“Eddie,” he pants, “if you do that I’m not gonna be able to hold it.”

Eddie brings his eyes up to meet Buck’s, still centimeters away from his own and dark with arousal. Deliberately, he applies more pressure, watches the way Buck works his jaw and strains. He’s just rolling his hips, bumping them together in a way that’s wholly erotic to Eddie, and he can’t help pressing again. Buck whines, shakes his head, and shudders against him.

Eddie looks down, watches the spread down Buck’s jeans and feels it dampening his own pants. He can’t hold back the groan that tears at his throat as Buck shakes and keeping going against him. His cock is throbbing when Buck finally stops, and he can feel the way Buck gets hard almost instantly, inflating like a balloon. He drags Buck’s hips forward, rutting against him hard and messy, their jeans rubbing together wetly. Buck tilts his face down, and Eddie meets him halfway, shoving his tongue past Buck’s lips to taste his teeth. He feels desperate, moves with abandon and can’t stop. Buck’s making noises against him, doesn’t seem to be fairing any better from the way he’s opening his mouth like he wants to swallow Eddie whole.

Eddie comes muffled against Buck’s lips, struggling to get air into his lungs and stilling as his orgasm wracks his body. Buck’s still rutting, humping him like it’s a race and he’s just realized he’s in second place, and then groans into Eddie’s mouth as he spills between them.

They stay pressed together for a moment, trading kisses that slowly grow gentler with each passing moment, bodies rolling to a stop. Eddie feels golden, full of something he can’t name but wants for the rest of his life, and when he finally opens his eyes to look at Buck, flushed and still panting, he looks like he feels the same. Eddie clears his throat, passes a hand over Buck’s back, gives him a satisfied little grin.

“So… Dinner?”

Buck just laughs.


End file.
